Different
by sophjb
Summary: Melody White wishes she can be normal but being a mutant that word is overated she wishes she could find a place in his world not hiding who she is. Alone and knowing nobody the same as her for years and barely fittig in anywhere. She meets a certin rebellious silver haired boy who maybe could turn her life around.
1. Chapter 1 What A Morning

**Peter and Melody**

_**A new girl has a secret move to numbers schools hoping tings would get better everything changes when she meets a sliver haired boy**_

_My name is Melody White, I suppose in a way you'd think that I'm ordinary but with a… not so common name. I mean really a song and the colour white strange I know. But I'm stranger in person. How many times have I moved school you wouldn't even begin to count? I'm 15 and will be 16 in a few weeks so that's something to look forward to I hope to fit in this time but that's what I always say then I get called the freak, _

_It's not my fault. _

_Never my fault._

_I can control it. _

_I'm a mutant _

_I Need to try to be normal. _

_And I don't want to be afraid no more._

* * *

><p><em><em>_**3**__**rd**__** September**_

"MELODY, wake up it's the day." Its 7:00am too early why would she wake me up have I got to go the shop or answer the door to get newspaper thrown at me by the paperboy. No I don't think so, might aswell respond otherwise she'll drag me. "What day."

"School hurry you have an hour you insolent child." She snapped, she always snaps at me these days getting pissed off everytime we move schools she said and I quote 'we are sticking to this one no moving I don't care we are staying here it's a good area and the school is good.'

"Okay." I yelled, nothings perfect I mean all schools are the same they write respect potential all that stuff when there just words that nobody really gives a damn about.

I forced myself out of bed and used my powers to tidy the room the quilt and duvet all scatters moved with swiftness and folded neat and tidy my clothes piled on the floor in a neat pile with a waved of my fingers. My mother Heather Smith she doesn't now I have powers she would think its devils work I never show them to her she's always busy and only pays attention to shout at me sometimes I wonder if she wants to put me in care she's only threatened to me that once.

once I robbed a shop to get her fags when the shopkeeper turned I used my power to zoom the fags in my pocket and ran home, I get a smack from my mother if I didn't get the things she wanted if she found out my powers she'd want everything even if I was arrested she'd probably visit and expect me to click my fingers and pop the object. She's never there and I'm alone.

I like using my powers but not always in the open I'm pretty fast I can zap things and I can say what I want if it's only a simple object like a pen or well food so that powers pretty lame I can't zap because people would know mutant live among them I don't want to be exposed I'm careful. Barely anyone knows about mutants only the mad the government or possibly animals. My Cat Piper doesn't seem to mind me.

I got changed threw on a pair of dark blue jeans a black T-shirt and a blue and black chequered top along with white socks and brown walking boots and my messenger bag I tied my dark blonde hair in a ponytail I pushed past my fringe and tucked it behind my ear I didn't bother with eye makeup just put foundation on.

I walked down the steep wooden stairs that had the little creak at the middle they were covered in red carpet. _We need to get these fixed red carpet won't make a difference._ I thought. My mother was in the kitchen making the orange juice, "Morning mom." She looked up didn't reply, she looked tense maybe nervous like me a few second alter she spoke.

"I'm going to be back late alright I haven't got anything in the fridge yet so you'll just have to have some noodles or pasta or you can rob the shop for all I care, there vodka there for me and Fanta for you and don't bother asking if you can come home if you don't get on with people new start remember. I won't tolerate a bloody phone call from school I will be here but the door will be locked until you actually finish then I'm off no trouble."

"I don't intend to get into trouble I didn't mean what I did last time they were lying."

If that happens again don't even THINK! About coming home Melody Jane White. Or there will be nothing for you."

"Okay sorry I'll see you later."

"Don't forget your keys or you'll be stranded."

"I have before! You didn't even notice you were so DRUNK!"

"GET TO SCHOOL NOW GIRL! AND WALK."

"GLADLY!"

I slammed the door shut my mother watched me out the wonder giving me a dirty look I scoff. It's about a 45 minute walk from Novena road up this big long road the only shop was the chipped and a convenient store where I got all he bags of shopping and drove there myself sometimes I think I'm the mom and heather is the rebel child that needs a good slap to see the real world. I went inside to buy me some breakfast just the smell of baked bread made my belled growl like a dog some woman next to me looked and me I rolled my eyes and took out a pasty and some orange juice and some gum for the day I had money left over for lunch before my mom got hold of it and I went to pay.

"Hello just this please." The man gave a grunt and nodded he opened the cash register and just as I was about to give my money to him the door suddenly went open and a fast breeze went by and in five seconds or less as the door shut again the opening door chime didn't even seem to register the exit maybe it was the wind but when I turned back to the man he glared a t me and tried to grab me I notes all the money in the cashier had gone mainly he £20 notes did he think _**I**_was responsible for that I don't think so, before he got to me I threw my coins at him and ran. "STOP THAT GIRL COME BACK HERE." I jumped on top of the car front and ran round the corner the direction to my new school and bumped into someone or something before I got a chance to apologize A sliver boy smiled at me a turned he was gone then fast breeze again.

_**Well what morning**_


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

Chapter 2

First Day

When I arrived I looked up at the building of St Westerns High School its flat roof the doors that I had to walk through maybe I could turn back fast. Nerves rolling through my stomach twisting and churning inside it's like when your performing in front of thousands and all their eyes on you. I walked slowly to the stairs there were tons of people everywhere not that I'm not use to this but every time it gets me. There were the typical bicthy cheerleaders plastic with fake tans looking down thinking that everyone wishes they were them. _**Huh**_ I smiled to myself _**doubtful I doubt they'd want to be me**_. There were mixed groups of boys and girls pick and mix alright this was the same as usual school cliques there were even jocks.

_**Stay focused get through this Melody**_ I caught glimpse of a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes being picked on I felt sorry for her I quickly looked away and headed inside for my timetable.

The school was packed with the kids rushing or dawdling to their lessons or gossiping all going in different directions I could hear their voices echoing more slower even if they walked I suppose it's the burden of telekinesis teleportation and telepathy all the T's give you headaches I held my books tighter trying to get rid of them eventually they faded.

"Hello Miss I'm Melody White I'm new here." I said to the woman she was quite plump and had round glasses. She asked me my birthday to check and she pulled out a yellow piece of paper.

"Ah yes...here have a good first day Ms White."

"Thanks."

I took it out and scanned the room for my class I had English first R42 I looked to left R40 R41 ahh 42.

I walked inside hoping to avoid stares seems everyone knew there was a new girl coming I walked toward the teacher. "Hello I'm new Melody."

"Yes of course take a seat next to Wanda please and I'll get you some books in a moment."

I walked to the girl who was Wanda the brown haired girl earlier.

"Hey I'm Melody."

"I'm Wanda Maximoff Soooo you're new."

"Yes unfortunalty."

"Why unfortunate." She laughed I smiled.

"I hate starting new schools we don't mix."

"Same here but I've been here for 3 years now."

"I usually stay 1 year and move the rest."

"Why." Wanda asked her curiosity unsettled me a little oh well it always hits me at first

"My mom." _**I**_ _**Lie**_

There were a bunch of girl giggling and laughing a girl with black hair threw paper balls at Wanda and wrote the most pathetic insult. It made Wanda flinch I opened it up scribbled on it with the worst handwriting I've ever came across.

F.R.E.A.K my eyes sharp with anger. I scribbled back with my delicate handwriting seeing Wanda face light up with laughter as it hit on the black hair girl on nose she opened it up and glared at me. T.A.R.T

In the last 5 minuet's me and Wanda finished our work and was matching out timetables I had maths English p.e and art with her. I was happy I made a friend.

Wanda chatted all the way to the cafeteria about her family and school stuff. I had nothing interesting about my family brothers in prison and my mom's a zombie I didn't mention that I was a Mutant and my brother and mother both human. We got the occasional insults by the cheerleading bicth squad on the way there I've been called worse but I can't stand being called a freak I'm not I want to be normal.

As me and Wanda took a seat we were being giving glares at the table the black haired girl was she walked up to us Wanda closing her mouth while I stood up.

"So you're the Newbie then." She said her face was full of disgust as if I were a bug ready to be trampled on.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Why you hanging around with that weirdo Maximoff." She spat how pathetic this girl doesn't even know me!

"Because she's a nice girl unlike you don't call her weirdo you cow."

"Well I heard a few things about you too."

_**Yeah suuureee she's only known me for 1hr and she thinks she knows everything ha she's in for a surprise.**_

"You don't know me so what's the point throwing insults that don't fucking bother me." _**Boom**_

"How dare you talk me like that!"

"Free country."

She scoffed. "You watch yourself you and that Maximoff freak." Suddenly a spark of sliver came past the same sliver I saw this morning watching with narrow eyes I sat next to Wanda to wait until she left when she was about to their suddenly and orange thrown at her and her food on her tray came dripping down her top to her mini skirt she looked horrified Wanda and I smiled in triumph it was clear Wanda knew who did it. In the corner of the cafeteria they smiled at each other with satisfaction I first got the feeling they were boyfriend and girlfriend until...

"That's my brother, Peter Maximoff."

He then looked at me quizzically.


End file.
